Big Time Adventure
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Big Time Rush gets to go to Paris!  But between being late to their concert, trying to find the perfect gifts for Christmas, and possibly spending Christmas alone, what will happen?   Logan/Camille, a little Kendall/Jo
1. We're going to Paris!

Wow, I think this is seriously one of my really good ideas. But then again maybe not... I really hope that you like it. =)

* * *

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Ooh, I almost forgot this again... I don't own Big Time Rush. =(**

Logan sat in the lobby of the Palmwoods. It was Saturday and he had the day off, but he was still bored out of his mind. So, he decided to do what he always did when he got bored. He pulled out his math book and started to read. Most people would rather just sit there doing nothing, but not Logan. He loved math. It was his best friend. Shh, don't tell the guys...

As he was focused on figuring out the equation in the book, Carlos and James came racing in. Except James accidentally bumped Carlos and he fell on the carpet of the lobby. Logan immediately got up and ran over to his clumsy friend, "Carlos! Are you okay?"

"I win!" James yelled.

"You cheated!" Carlos yelled, "You pushed me so that you would win the race!"

"No, you fell, because you're just clumsy like that," James responded.

"You liar!" Carlos shouted.

"Guys, it's just a race. You don't have to fight about it," Logan told them.

"Actually we do," James answered.

"Yeah," Carlos added, "Wait... What were we talking about?"

James shrugged.

Logan laughed at their incredibly short attention spans.

Suddenly, Logan's phone rang.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Logan, get the dogs over here now. We have important things to discuss," Gustavo told him.

"Okay, be there soon," Logan answered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo," Logan responded, "We have to go to the studio right away."

"Okay," they answered, before retrieving Kendall who was talking to Jo, and dragging him to the limo.

As they sat in the vehicle, they pondered about what Gustavo wanted to say.

"Maybe we get to go to school for more hours a day," Logan thought out loud. The others gave him a funny look. He was the only one of them who actually liked going to school, "What?" he asked, when he noticed they were all staring at him.

"Maybe he got us a pony!" Carlos gasped at the thought.

"Or... Maybe we're going to France!" James was obviously excited about the idea of it.

"James, be realistic here. There's no way we're going to France," Kendell reasoned.

"Dogs, I'm excited to tell you that you're going to France," Gustavo announced once they arrived at the studio.

"Ha! I told you!" James yelled.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to go to France..." Carlos started.

"Why not?" Kendall asked him.

"Because the people there are so confusing. It's like they speak another language!" he explained.

"That's because they do," Logan told him.

"Oh," Carlos said quietly.

"So why exactly are we going to France?" Logan asked.

"Because, it's for your tour. You are going to do a concert in Paris," Gustavo explained.

"Wait, I thought you said we were going to France!" James exclaimed, upset.

"Paris is _in_ France, you idiot," Logan stated.

"Oh," James answered, quietly.

"So when do we leave?" Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow," Gustavo told them.

"What? That's not enough time! There are so many things in life that I haven't gotten to do!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, you're only going to be there for a month," Kelly told him. (That's actually quite a while for them to do _one_ concert in Paris, but I'm trying to build a story-line, okay?)

"Oh, well in that case... Yay! We're going to France!" Carlos cheered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you... you can bring one person on the trip with you guys, but only one," Gustavo added, before they left to tell their friends the good news.

At the Palm Woods, everything was going fine, until Big Time Rush showed up. Camille and Jo had been sitting on lounge chairs enjoying the California weather.

"Hey guys," James greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Camille answered.

"Nothing, we're just... going to Paris!" Logan exclaimed.

Camille gasped in excitement, "That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" she yelled.

"Cool, because we can bring one person with us," Logan announced.

Camille's already huge smile widened, "Yay! I'm going to..." she started to say, but Jo interrupted her.

"Hey! I want to go to Paris too!" Jo exclaimed.

"Okay then it's decided, Jo, you're going, Camille, you're not," Kendall stated.

"Yes!" Jo cheered.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Camille argued.

"Yeah!" Logan added.

"Too bad, Jo wants to go to Paris and she's my girlfriend," Kendall tried to end the fight, but it just got worse.

"So? Camille's _my_ girlfriend!" Logan told him.

"Gustavo said that _I_ get to make the final decision!" Kendall told him.

"But..." Logan sighed. That was true. Gustavo _did_ say that.

Later Camille was sitting in the lobby when Jo walked up to her smiling.

"You know it's been my dream to go to Paris since I was a little girl," Camille remarked.

"You just want to go to Paris so you can be with Logan!" Jo told her.

"How dare you say that? I happen to really want to go to Paris. Maybe your just saying that, because that's the reason you want to go!" Camille answered.

"Why would I want to go so I can be with Logan?" Jo asked.

"You know I meant Kendall," Camille stated, "Whatever. Have fun in France with your boyfriend," Camille told her sarcastically.

The next day, the guys met up at the studio with all their luggage. Camille and Jo both came as well. Camille had packed her bags so she could continue to fight and still be able to go if she won.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked when she saw Camille.

"I'm going to Paris with Logan," she responded casually.

"You heard what Kendall said. I'm the one who's going," Jo told her.

They glared at each other until they reached the top floor where Big Time Rush was.

"You guys ready to go to Paris?" Gustavo asked them, enthusiastically.

"Yes!" they all agreed.

"So, which one of your friends are you taking?" he asked and they all looked at each other.

* * *

Hmmm... who do you think is going to be chosen? And was it as good as I said that I thought it was?


	2. The Mixup

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

_**Previously: Big Time Rush found out they were going to Paris and they can only bring one person. Who will they choose - Camille or Jo?**_

"So, which one of your friends are you taking?" Gustavo asked. They all stared at one another, not sure what to say.

"Come on! I don't have all day," Gustavo said, impatiently, looking down at his clipboard, "Oh wait, right here it says you can bring two friends. My bad."

Everyone cheered when he said that and they all headed downstairs to the limo. In the limo, Kendall sat between Jo and James and on the other side, Logan sat between Camille and Carlos. (Wow, I didn't even plan that. The people who Kendall sits in between, their names both start with J and the people who Logan sit between, their names both start with C. Sorry, I think that kind of thing is cool.)

"I can't believe we're going to Paris," Logan stated.

"Yeah, I know!" Carlos responded.

"And let's not forget, Paris is really romantic," Camille mentioned, smiling at Logan.

"I've always wanted to shop in Paris," Jo stated.

"Ooh, me too!" James agreed. He was such a girl in some ways.

"And the plane ride will be so much fun!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Uh Carlos, how long do you think the plane ride is going to be?" Kendall asked.

"An hour, why?" Carlos asked him.

Twelve hours later, they are arriving in Paris.

"We were on that plane for half a day!" Carlos yelled, but you could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Yeah, but I think the flight attendant was hitting on me," James said.

"What? She was not," Kendall told him.

"Yeah she was!" James argued.

*his flashback*

"Hey, you want to go out to eat with me when we get to Paris?" the pretty blonde asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," James answered, "I heard that Paris is really romantic."

"It sure is," she responded.

*end of flashback*

"No! Here's what really happened," Kendall started telling his story.

*Kendall's flashback*

"Hey, you want to go out to eat with me when we get to Paris?" James asked her, "I hear Paris is really romantic."

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked him and he nodded, "Well let me hit you!" she yelled before slapping him with a noodle.

*end of flashback*

"And that's what really happened," Kendall explained.

"You're just jealous," James told him.

"Where did she get that noodle?" Carlos wondered.

They were all still cracking up at hearing the real story. Kendall and Jo were the only ones who witnessed it, but it was still funny to hear the second time.

"Okay," Gustavo said to Logan and Kendall, "Since your little girly friends can't stay in the same room with you at the hotel, two boys go in one room, two boys go in another, and..."

"Camille."

"Jo," they both told him their names.

"And Camille and Jo in another," Gustavo told them, "I'm not paying for six different hotel rooms, so you will share!"

"Fair enough," Kendall announced.

I'm not sure if this really matters, but Carlos and Logan are sharing a room, and Kendall and James are sharing the other room.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Carlos shouted from inside his and Logan's room.

"Is it a robot to carry all this stuff in?" Logan asked, annoyed that he had to carry everything inside since Carlos was too excited to help him.

"No, it's soap!" Carlos yelled.

"What's so special about soap?" Logan asked, walking inside.

"I've never seen soap from another country..." Carlos stared at it like it was amazing.

"Carlos! The soap we get at home is made _in_ France!" Logan shouted, before continuing to bring in their luggage.

James managed to find something to amaze him as well at his hotel room.

"Look Kendall! It's a mirror!" James yelled.

"James, you bring a mirror with you wherever you go. Why is this one so special?" Kendall asked.

"I've never seen a mirror from another country..." James stared at his reflection like it was amazing.

Kendall rolled his eyes and continued to bring the luggage in.

The next day was the day of their concert. Carlos got up early like he usually does and woke Logan up by jumping on his bed.

"Carlos, it's..." he groaned, looking at the clock, "6:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah I know! And we're still in Paris!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Where did you think we would be? On Mars?" he asked.

Carlos gasped, "I've always wanted to go to Mars!"

"But seriously, why are you awake so early?" Logan asked again.

"Because! The concert is today!" Carlos yelled.

"Yeah, but it's not until 7:00PM!" Logan responded.

Logan usually woke up early like Carlos, but he was still exhausted from the twelve hour flight, so it took about an hour of Carlos bugging Logan for him to get up.

Camille and Jo woke up at nine.

"What time is it?" Camille asked.

"About nine," Jo answered, "Look Camille, I'm sorry about what I said."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," Camille responded.

"Friends again?" Jo asked, hopeful.

"Friends," Camille answered and they hugged.

They were on their way downstairs until Logan and Carlos found them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. I thought you guys would still be sleeping," Jo assumed.

"Well, I _would_ be if Carlos hadn't woken me up at 6:30 in the morning!" Logan explained.

"Ah," Camille responded.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Logan asked.

"We're going to go shopping!" Camille exclaimed.

"Oooh, I want to come! I need a new dress!" Carlos told them. (Just to be clear, that was a joke, even though he doesn't mention that it's a joke.)

"Well we would invite you, but it's going to be a girls shopping trip," Camille explained.

"I see how it is," Carlos stuck his tongue out.

"If you want, you guys can eat breakfast with us," Jo added.

"Okay, I forgive you," Carlos stated as they walked downstairs to the cafe.

Kendall and James slept until 12, much to Carlos's dismay. He couldn't wake them up. First of all, he didn't have the key to their room, so he couldn't jump on their bed, and they were such deep sleepers that when he pounded on their door, they didn't even hear.

At 6, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James were all rushing to get ready for their sold-out concert. At 6:30, they were all ready and they found a taxi and told them the address. Meanwhile, Gustavo and Kelly were at the stage.

"When are the dogs going to be here?" Gustavo yelled.

"Calm down, they're probably on their way here right now. Did you tell them the address?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I told them to go to 'The Shamrock.'" Gustavo answered.

Meanwhile, Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall were still in the taxi.

"Where are we? Gustavo said it was only five minutes away from our hotel, but we've been driving for 15 minutes," Logan asked.

"We are here," the taxi driver announced and the boys got out, while Kendall handed him some money. They looked at the sight in front of them. It looked like an old building and they could hear noise inside. They walked inside, expecting to see a large crowd of people, which they did, but they also saw an choir singing.

"Why is there a choir?" James asked and they shrugged.

"And where's Gustavo?" Kendall asked, dialing his number.

"Hey dogs! Where are you?" Gustavo shouted.

"You told us to go to 'The Shamwock' and we're here, but we don't see you..." Kendall explained.

"You idiots! I told Carlos that the concert would be at the 'Sham_rock_,' Gustavo yelled, "Get here now!" he screamed before hanging up.

"So, where is he?" Carlos asked.

"He's at the 'Sham_rock_,'" Kendall told him, "Not the Shamwock."

"Hurry, let's get another taxi and go before we're late!" Logan said.

By then, it was already 6:50. They only had ten minutes to get there and that was _if_ they were able to find a taxi.

* * *

I just looked up 'concerts in Paris' on google and found a place called 'Shamrock.' I'm not sure if that's real and I'm almost completely sure that 'Shamwock' isn't a real place. I feel like my ending is kind of lame, but other than that, I feel pretty good about this chapter. Tell me what you think...


	3. Concerts, Frozen Yogurt, and Fans

Yay! I can't wait for you to read this!

* * *

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**_Previously... Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos go to the wrong place for their concert because of a mix-up. Will they make it to the concert in time?_**

"Well, let's go!" Logan yelled, anxiously.

James pulled out his phone and dialed the number for a taxi, "We need a taxi NOW!" He told them the address they were at and the address they needed to go to.

The taxi took 5 minutes to arrive there and they all jumped in quickly.

Back at the concert, the fans were getting a little impatient. They started to leave.

"Wait!" Kelly yelled, "You guys came here to see Big Time Rush, right?"

They nodded.

"Then you shouldn't let a little tardiness get in your way. They're Big Time Rush! They're always late!" she begged them to stay.

They all agreed and decided to wait a little. But if they had to wait for more than 20 minutes, they were leaving. Gustavo and Kelly didn't know the French were so impatient.

Meanwhile, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James were in the taxi and stressing out at how painfully slow it seemed they were going. After ten minutes, they finally arrived. The raced out of the taxi and onto the stage, while the driver was yelling, "You didn't pay!"

The crowd went crazy when they saw Big Time Rush. Like any other nation, the French all had big signs that said things like, "I love Big Time Rush!"

Big Time Rush performed every song on their album (because when I saw them in concert, they were the featured band and they performed less than the opening acts, with four songs!)

They could see their fans signing along and dancing. They also noticed that Camille and Jo had bought tickets without their knowledge and were sitting in the front row.

When they finished they could hear all the girls screaming.

"Perform in Paris... Check!" James yelled over the volume of the audience.

As they exited the stage, Camille and Jo met them back stage.

"Hey, you did great tonight!" Jo complimented.

"When do they ever _not_ do great?" Camille pointed out.

"Good point," Jo answered.

"I say we celebrate by going to get frozen yogurt!" Camille exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," they agreed.

"Ooh frozen yogurt! That would be like if you froze some yogurt!" Carlos yelled.

"Yeah Carlos, that _would_ make sense," Logan responded, sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Carlos answered, not getting the sarcasm.

They laughed and head to I-Swirl. (Get it? Like U-Swirl! Haha)

They all picked out their flavors and toppings and sat down to enjoy their delicious treat.

"Is that all for you, Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why?" he responded, sitting behind the huge mountain of yogurt.

"Nothing..." Kendall told him.

About ten minutes later Kendall got up, "I have to go to the restroom, be right back." They didn't really notice his absence, however, because they were too involved in their conversation.

As Kendall walked back to the table, a girl walked up to him. She had brown layered, medium length hair and green eyes, "Hey. Are you Kendall? Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"Oh, I'm just a really big fan of Big Time Rush!" she answered.

"Cool, uh..." Kendall responded.

"Oh! I'm Mallory!" she introduced herself cheerfully.

"Awesome. Hey, do you want to meet the other members of Big Time Rush?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" she answered.

They walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, this is Mallory. She's a fan of Big Time Rush," Kendall announced.

"That I am. It's so amazing to finally meet you guys!" Mallory shook their hands.

"You too," they answered, smiling.

"So, this is where you live?" Logan asked.

"No, I live in America. I'm just visiting my cousin who moved here for college," she explained.

"Really? What part of America do you live in?" Carlos asked.

"I actually live in Los Angeles, only about a half a mile away from the Palm Woods," Mallory told them.

"Interesting... that's where we stay," James added.

"Cool!" she replied, "Well, I have to go meet my cousin. Once again, it was nice meeting you!" she told them, before walking away.

"I love those down-to-earth fans, don't you?" Logan asked.

They all agreed.

At about 10PM, they left to go back to the hotel to get ready for a new day.

* * *

Sorry, no cliff-hanger. But I'll upload the next chapter right after this. I already proof-read it and everything. Oh yeah, Mallory is my name. I always want to get mentioned in Big Time Rush stories, but I never do, so I just added myself to my own story. =) Next chapter, I will add one of you!


	4. Shopping

I just wrote this and it turned out better than I was expecting. I hope you like it. =) P.S. I'm having a contest. Read the bottom for more info. :D

* * *

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

It was December 14, 2010 and Big Time Rush had been in Paris for 3 weeks. The four boys, along with Camille and Jo, were all shopping for Christmas at the mall. They decided to split up, so they could shop for each other.

Logan went to the souvenir shop first. He wanted to get something that would remind him of his wonderful trip to Paris.

As he looked around, he saw those little trophies that said stuff like "#1 Dad" or "Best Brother." But the one that really caught his attention was the one that said "Drama Queen." He smiled. It made him think about his overly dramatic girlfriend, Camille. Logan knew he _had_ to get it. So, he paid for it and as he was walking out, a French girl, about his age, walked up to him. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was kind of pretty, but no where near as pretty as _his_ drama queen.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Where are you from?" the blonde flirted with him.

Logan didn't know what to say. Girls didn't usually flirt with him and besides, he had a girlfriend. Before he had a chance to say anything, however, Camille popped up behind the foreign girl, "Step away from him," she ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do," she replied with a snotty tone.

"I can tell you to stay away from my boyfriend," Camille answed.

The girl just ignored her, "I'm Jenny," she told me. Ignoring Camille was a big mistake on her part. In the time that Logan had known Camille, he has learned that she's the jealous type. She glared at Jenny and pushed her away from Logan.

"Hey!" Jenny yelled.

"Next time keep your eyes off him!" Camille responded, followed by her pulling Logan in for a kiss.

Most guys wouldn't like dating girls like Camille. They would like how extremely jealous she got when they talked to one girl, but not Logan. Her protection of him, made him feel special, like Camille really cared about him and wasn't willing to risk letting him go for anything.

"So, you found anything yet?" Logan asked her.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting to find the perfect gift," Camille answered.

"Okay, well then I'll leave you to shop," Logan told her and she kissed his cheek before walking away.

When Camille said that she was waiting to find the perfect gift, she really meant it. Logan deserved to get the best possible gift he could ask for and she knew exactly what to get him.

Meanwhile, Logan walked through the mall, thinking about what to get for Camille. He already got her that trophy, but he knew that wasn't enough.

He stopped in front of a store, called "Drop Dead Diamonds." He walked inside to find other guys also shopping for their girlfriends, but he didn't expect to see a certain person...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**READ THIS FOR CONTEST INFO!** Hey, I decided that I will have a contest. I'm not sure what would be the perfect gift for Camille to get for Logan, so I want you guys to try to think of one and the one that I like the best, I will pick and that person will be on my story. I can't tell you much, but your character will be involved with James in some way, so all you James fans, help me out! =) Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short...


	5. Missed Flight

**Big Time Adventure**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**_

_**Previously... Logan went into a jewelry store and saw someone familiar.**_

Logan walked in the jewelry store and was shocked to see James there.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked suspiciously.

James turned, just as surprised to see him, "Oh, hey Logan!" he greeted nervously, "I was just uh-getting this for Carlos."

"You're getting Carlos a..." he paused, looking at the price, "200 dollar diamond necklace?"

"Yeah, the Diamonds always get a diamond for someone during Christmas," James told him. (Get it? His last name is Diamond.)

"Yeah, but Carlos?" Logan answered, "Maybe _I_ want a diamond necklace!" he joked.

"Haha," James laughed, trying to change the subject, "Wait, why are _you_ here?"

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" Logan explained.

"Aww! You're getting Camille a necklace for Christmas?" James asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I hope she'll like it," he answered.

"Dude, of course she'll like it! First of all, every girl likes jewelry and second of all, she'd like anything you got her. You could get her canned ham and she's still like it!" James told him.

"Thanks... well, you can leave now, I'd rather shop for minerals alone," Logan asked.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave," James walked away.

"Ooh, this is perfect!" Logan exclaimed, staring at a beautiful heart-shaped, diamond necklace.

"What's perfect?" a stranger asked, curiously.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I know you..." the stranger replied.

"Okay..." Logan responded, "Well, I have to go, bye!" he said quickly, before running to the cash register, paying, and leaving.

Meanwhile, Camille was looking at science stuff.

"Hmm, a potion that can make you invisible?" Camille examined the products, "No, he already has that..."

"Need any help?" a male employee asked.

"No, I'm just trying to find something scientific..." Camille started to say.

"Ooh, I love girls who are interested in science," he stated.

"... for my boyfriend," she finished.

"I don't believe you," the worker told her.

"Here, I can call him and you can talk to him," Camille responded casually.

"That's okay," he answered walking away.

She smiled. It would have been funny if she actually called Logan and had him talk to that guy.

"Okay, back to looking for the perfect gift for Logan..." she mumbled to herself, "Ooh, this looks cool," she looked at a box that read, 'Turn a plain spot into an amazing lab!' It included a bunch of real chemicals and beakers and all kinds of scientific things. Then, she saw the price, "150 dollars!" she almost screamed, "Ah, he's worth it," she thought and brought it to the front of the store.

When everyone was finished buying presents, they all met up at the front of the mall.

"We ready to go back to the hotel?" Kendall asked.

"Yup!" they all agreed, smiles on their faces.

A few days later, it was December 24th and they had to go back to Los Angeles. They were pretty excited, however, to get back to their normal lives and the boys were excited to see Mrs. Knight and Katie again. Once again, because they are always late, they were rushing around, trying to pack everything.

"Carlos, that goes in here, not there!" Logan yelled, stressed out.

"No, I remember, it goes there!" he yelled back.

Things weren't any calmer in James and Kendall's room.

"James, you can do your hair later! Right now, we have to get ready!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, you just don't understand..." James started to say, before Kendall dragged him out of the bathroom and forced him to start packing.

"We have one hour before our plane leaves and we're not even at the airport yet!" Logan was going crazy, trying to get ready.

"I know! Pack faster!" Carlos responded.

"I'm packing as fast as I can!" Logan answered.

"Pack! Logan! Pack!" Carlos chanted.

"Okay!" Logan said a couple minutes later, "We're done! To the airport!"

Camille and Jo were long ready. In fact, they had packed the night before. The six of them ran out the hotel doors together, jumping in a taxi and driving to the airport. Gustavo and Kelly had been doing their own thing in Paris, so they didn't make it a huge priority to make sure the boys packed early enough.

When they arrived at the airport, they practically flew through the check-in and security gates.

"We're on flight 121," Logan told a lady who worked there.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, that flight just left," she explained.

"Can we get on the next flight to Los Angeles, then?" Kendall asked.

"No, there aren't any more flights to Los Angeles until Christmas is over. I'm very sorry," she told them apologetically.

"No! This can't happen! We've always spent Christmas with family!" Carlos wailed, starting to cry.

"Let's go back to the hotel..." Kendall suggested.

* * *

Well, I pretty much used ghostwolf54's idea, but I am unable to contact him/her. Ghostwolf54, if you tell me your name by tomorrow at 2PM, you win the contest and you will be in my story, but if not, I am going to make up my own character. Sorry, but I would like to continue my story, so I need to know by then.


	6. Double date?

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

_**Previously... Logan, Camille, Kendall, Jo, Carlos, and James missed their flight to Los Angeles...**_

On the way back to the hotel, Kendall called his mom, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey mom, we have bad news. We missed our flight and we won't be able to get back until after Christmas," Kendall explained.

"What? We always celebrate Christmas with family!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kendall told her.

"It's okay," Mrs. Knight assured him.

Katie was listening to her mom on the phone, "What happened?"

"The boys missed their flight and they can't come back until after Christmas..." she explained.

"Come on, we have to see them for Christmas!" Katie exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? Fly to Paris to see them?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Katie smiled and nodded.

An hour later... (See, they can make it on their plane in an hour, lol.)

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Katie's mom told her on the plane.

"What? You talked yourself into it!" Katie argued.

"No I didn't!"

*Flashback*

"You're right, we should fly to Paris to see them. Wait, no we shouldn't, the flight is twelve hours long and that would be so expensive. Actually, we should do this. Family is all that matters on Christmas," Mrs. Knight mumbled to herself.

*End of Flashback*

"See, you are the one who decided we should go," Katie told her.

"Fine," Mrs. Knight responded, before continuing to read her book.

Meanwhile, the boys, Camille, and Jo had arrived back at the hotel. They called Gustavo, told him what happened, and he paid for them to stay there for three more days (after a lot of yelling on his part.)

They were all hanging out in the lobby of the building when a girl walked up to them.

"Hey James, I..." she started to say.

"Shh!" James yelled, then whispered, "Go wait in the limo."

As she walked out, the other's had confused looks on their faces, "Who was that?" Logan asked him.

"That was... my mom!" James told them.

"Dude, we've met your mom before and that's not her," Carlos explained.

"Uhh, yeah, that's her. She... uh... got plastic surgery and... dyed her hair!" James lied, very unsuccessfully.

"Just tell us who she is," Kendall asked.

"Okay fine, she's Jenny. I've been dating her for 3 weeks now," James explained.

"So that's why you were buying that 200 dollar diamond necklace!" Logan exclaimed.

They all looked at James.

"Wow, James Diamond, you bought a diamond for your girlfriend?" Camille asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, quietly.

"Well, Jenny must be very lucky to have such a generous boyfriend like you," she told him.

Logan smiled. He had definitely gotten Camille the perfect gift.

"Well, I have to..." James started.

"Wait, why didn't you want us to know about Jenny?" Kendall asked him.

"I thought you guys would laugh at me," James explained.

"What kind of friends do you think we are?" Carlos asked.

"The best ones. I don't know why I was worried about that," James told them, "Well, I better go, bye."

After we was gone, they started talking, "Aww, that's so sweet that he bought her a diamond necklace," Jo stated.

"I know!" Camille agreed.

"So Camille, are we still going on that date tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, since we can't go back to L.A," she answered.

"Hey, are you guys going on a date?" Carlos asked Kendall and Jo.

"Kind of, we're just going to stay here and watch a movie," Kendall explained.

"Can I join you?" Carlos asked.

"Okay," Kendall answered.

"Well, we're going to leave now," Logan stated, leading Camille to the door.

"Okay, see you later," they responded.

"So, where are we going?" Camille asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see," Logan told her.

When they arrived, Camille was shocked. It was the fanciest restaurant she'd ever scene.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to eat here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Cammy, we're not eating here, I just thought it would be nice to look at," Logan told her.

"You're mean!" she responded.

"I was kidding!" he told her.

"Haha," she replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic Camille, it was funny to me," Logan mentioned.

"Well I'm glad my confusion is funny to you," she told him sarcastically, before they walked inside. When they stepped in the doors, "Wow," was the only word Camille said.

"I'm glad you like it," Logan stated.

Meanwhile, James and Jenny were sitting at a table in a restaurant, "This is so great! I can't believe you took me here!"

"Well, for you, it's worth it," James told her and she smiled, "I knew I could get a smile out of you," he stated.

"I didn't know it was your goal," she responded.

"Yes, that is a very important goal in my life," he told her sarcastically, but she could tell he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Well," Jenny answered, "I _am_ a very important person... at least to my mom that is," she told him and he laughed.

"You're very important to me too."

They leaned in and kissed.

When the pulled away, Jenny looked confused, "Is that... Logan?"

James turned to see one of his best friends, "It is."

* * *

Hmmm... Logan and James took their dates to the same restaurant...

Ghostwolf54, you are very welcome, I hope you liked this chapter. =) The reason I couldn't contact you was because you set it so people can't PM you, so I just told you in my last chapter.


	7. Christmas Miracle

**Big Time Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. And if I did, would I really be writing stories on fanfiction?**

**Previously... The boys met Jenny, (user: ghostwolf54) James's girlfriend. He took her on a date, but it turns out Logan took Camille to the same place...**

"Just try to ignore them. Maybe they'll go away," James told Jenny.

"But they're your friends. Why would you want them to go away?" Jenny asked, curiously.

"Because I want to just be with you tonight. When I go back to Los Angeles, you won't be able to come with me, so I really want to spend my last couple of days with you as much as I can," James explained.

"Well, that's very sweet, but they probably won't even be within earshot of us," Jenny assured him.

"Oh look, they're coming our way," James stated pessimistically.

Sure enough, Logan and Camille were following the waiter, in James and Jenny's direction, to sit down two tables away from them.

"Oh hey James, I didn't expect to see you here," Logan noticed him.

"Yeah, what a surprise," James responded.

Luckily for James, Logan and Camille were in their own little conversation, and James was glad he could talk to Jenny without Logan saying something to him every five minutes.

"See, this isn't so bad," Jenny told James.

"Yeah, you're right," James answered.

Meanwhile, Logan and Camille were having a nice conversation as well.

"I'm glad you took me here," Camille thanked him.

"Anything for you," Logan smiled.

"You know, even though I can't spend Christmas with my family, I'm still really glad I get to spend it with you," Camille told him.

"Same here," Logan answered.

"Ooh, look at all this food! It looks delicious," Camille mentioned, looking over the menu.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

"What will you be ordering today?" a waiter asked politely.

"Hm, everything looks so good. Logan, if I ordered the prime rib, would you want to share it with me? There's no way I can eat that much," Camille offered.

"That sounds good to me," Logan told her, "So we'll get the prime rib."

"Excellent choice. Your food will be ready in approximately 21 minutes and 52.3 seconds," the waiter announced.

"Wow, that was specific," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah," Camille agreed.

Later, when Logan, Camille, James, and Jenny went home, Kendall and Jo were still watching "Despicable Me."

"Ooh, I love this movie," James stated, walking into the room, "Miranda Cosgrove plays Margo."

"She does not!" Carlos argued, "Margo is a cartoon character, James, how could she be played by Miranda Cosgrove, who's totally real?"

"Carlos... nevermind," James decided not to speak.

The next day, it was Christmas and everyone was just waking up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Carlos yelled excitedly and ran around the room.

Logan yawned. He still didn't know how Carlos had so much energy in the morning.

Everyone met up to eat breakfast together.

"I can't believe we won't be with family for the holidays," Kendall sadly said.

"Hey, we've been best friends since kindergarten!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I consider you guys my family," Logan told them.

"So do I," James announced.

"Yeah, I know, but I've still never spent a Christmas without Katie and my mom," Kendall explained.

"Then this year won't be any different," Mrs. Knight said from behind.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall!" his mom hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Katie and I didn't want to spend Christmas without you and since you couldn't come to L.A, Katie suggested that we come to Paris!" she explained.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Carlos exclaimed.

"So, why don't we open presents?" Katie suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

They all went to the room that Logan and Carlos shared. After all, Logan was one who lived there, so it was much more tidy than James and Kendall's room.

"Katie, since you are the reason our family is together, why don't you open your present first?" Kendall told her.

"Okay!" she beamed, unwrapping the gift, "No way! A PearPod!"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Mrs. Knight stated.

"Okay, Kendall, you next," Katie told him. It was their Christmas tradition that whoever opens a present gets to pick the next person to open their present.

Kendall smiled, as he opened his present. It was pretty obvious that it was a hockey stick however.

"Merry Christmas," Jo told him.

"Thank you! It's so beautiful!" Kendall exclaimed, "Logan, your turn buddy."

Camille handed Logan his present and he carefully started to open it.

Katie was getting impatient, "Logan! Be a normal kid and just rip it open!"

Logan followed her advice, "Wow! This looks so cool! Thanks Camille! You can go next," he told her giving her the present he had wrapped.

She quickly opened it, "Wow, a trophy that says 'Drama Queen,'" Camille stated, trying to hide the disappointment inside of her. It _was_ a thoughtful gift though, she had to give him that.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked, hopefully.

"I love it," she told him, deciding that he, himself, was better than any gift anyone could give her.

Later, after they had all opened their presents, Logan pulled Camille away from the crowd.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Camille asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this," Logan told her, handing her a small box, "The Drama Queen trophy was just something that reminded me of you and I knew I _had_ to get it."

When she opened the box, her jaw dropped, "Wow Logan, I don't know what to say. It's-it's amazing! Thank you so much!" Camille genuinely thanked him.

"You're welcome. Here, let me help you put it on," Logan offered, before hanging it around her neck and clipping it together. Carlos was right. It had been a Christmas miracle.

Family is an important part of Christmas for anyone. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and Happy New Year!

* * *

Well, what did you think. I'm going to add an epilogue. Or I might just continue it on, but as much as I want to do that, I don't think I'll be able to. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. =)


	8. Epilogue

**Big Time Adventure Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It was a nice Sunday afternoon and Big Time Rush, along with Camille, Katie, Jo, and Mrs. Knight had just arrived back at the Palm Woods. They were all thrilled to get back.

"We're back at the Palm Woods!" James yelled.

"Home sweet home!" Logan shouted.

"Okay, enough excitement," Mrs. Knight said, "Let's go unpack."

"Okay," they all agreed, walking upstairs, talking about their trip. When they finished, unpacking, they went back downstairs to relax near the pool.

Suddenly a girl walked up.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh hey... Mallory right?" Logan responded.

"Yeah. I heard that you guys got back from you trip to Paris and I wanted to know if I could hang out with you," Mallory told them.

"Sure, why not?" Carlos answered.

"Cool," she smiled and they all started talking and hanging out at the place they called home.

**THE END**

* * *

I know, it was a short chapter, but it was the epilogue. I hope you liked my story. =)


End file.
